


untitled

by skywalking



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Unrequited, liam centric, more of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:58:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3104747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywalking/pseuds/skywalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>liam figured it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> this work was previously published in another fandom.
> 
> i'm hesitating to put this out due to my excessive use of anaphora so just please excuse me as i suck at this thing they call writing. kisses hugs and sparkles !!!

i just knew it had to be perrie by the way they simply touch.

by the way he snakes his arm around perrie's waist, the way their lips suddenly curve into a shy, knowing smile when their eyes accidentally meet and the way their hands easily find its way into each other’s, fingers naturally interlock in warmth and security; it had to be perrie that zayn loved. this leaves myself to think that i don't stand a chance and i never will.

i will never be able to take zayn on a long walk along quiet shores, hand in hand on a peaceful summer day. to hold him close on colder days when a light breeze through a small opening in a window ghost upon us. to trace the outlines of zayn's face at peace as we lay beside each other, our warm bodies tangled inside hotel sheets. to whisper sweet nonsense to zayn’s ear until he wakes up. to feel and memorize his body, to create memories so intimate only ourselves can and will remember.

i will never be able to sneak him out during the wee hours of the night or watch the calm sunset with him as the skyline forms a silhouette, the remains of sunlight illuminating his face. to kiss his future cries and hurt away and let the constant drum of my heart beating lull him to sleep while i hold him in my arms and envelope him with all my love. i might never hear him sing for me and only me once again as he tries to escape both of us from harsh reality. i want his voice to drown my soul, every hour of every day, every night of every month and through all the years that will pass but i know i can never make zayn stay.

because perrie will and perrie can.

because i know she's another me that can love zayn better than i ever will.


End file.
